


A history of The Manor

by WayneEntertainment



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Everyone is of age, Kinks, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, capeless au, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayneEntertainment/pseuds/WayneEntertainment
Summary: I wanted to write porn.I got somewhat of a backstory for how the Wayne became a porn company while trying to change the porn industry by being all genuinely kinky people with some moral and ethics.I said some.Master post of the entire story, each chapitre will Also ce uploaded individually





	1. Chapter 1

Some people manage to turn a sex tape into fame and fortune, but no one ever did it at the level of the Wayne family.

Of course it started with Bruce Wayne and to this day, no one knows if the leaked footage was a mistake or revenge from one of the participants. Of course there was multiple participants.

The thing is, Bruce Wayne was a good businessman and he knew one thing : sex sells.

Two decades later, the Wayne Manor was an institution in the porn industry.

**

One has to be over 18 to access the site and has to provide some form of payment to prove their age. Bruce might be the head of a kinky empire but he knows his family business is not suitable for children. Some storylines on the website are not even allowed under 21 and the page loads with as many warnings as the developpers could put in it.

Half their production is scripted to an extend, the other half is a reality show that follows the Manor inhabitants through 82 cameras. Turns out people love porn, but even more people are interested in knowing what they have for breakfast and what products Dick uses for his hair.

The west wing of the manor is off limits. It's the Wayne private quarters, their home and their safe heaven. There is no camera here, no mic, and whatever toy or playful installations that can be found here is for private use only.

The main part and sub levels of the Manor have encrypted security since Dick was old enough to snuck in and spy on the scenes happening between Bruce and his current partners.

Strong words were exchanged that led to Dick recording his very own sex tape around sixteen years old and Bruce laying very strict rules about who becomes part of The Manor.

No minor for a start. And through the years, it has been a nightmare to keep various horny teenagers away from the family business.

At first, it was utterly challenging to be an adoptive father and a pornstar even if the money was never a problem. Adopting Dick was actually the biggest fight of Bruce life and also his biggest lifeline. Since the moment he decided to take care of the child, he was cautious about his work ethics.

It didn't take Bruce years to discover that there was no ethic, no rules, no boundaries in the porn industry and he made it his motto to curate only safe, sane, and consensual porn. Surprisingly enough, this was a big part of the Manor success. Everyone could log onto the site and be sure that every person involved was willing and enjoying themselves and the Manor happily provided all the evidences of it despite their content becoming kinkier every year.

It started out almost vanilla with Bruce and various partners.

A line was crossed when Dick turned eighteen and asked to be part of the job. A line and a record of views was crossed when Bruce literally taught him the basics of porn on camera.

It was around that time that the Manor turned into a sexy reality show with both Bruce and Dick enjoying various partners and activities in the countless rooms of the Wayne household.

Then came Jason and his long and persistent courtship of Dick.

This was a storyline Bruce did not see coming and people LOVED it.

For once there was no sex involved for years, and the fans watched the streams like a long romcom that culminated a few months after Jason came to age. By then, there had been countless hints, discussions and compromises between him and Dick and any viewer who subscribed to the Little Wings section of the site knew this relationship would evolve into something far from vanilla. And it did.

There was a rocky point in the Manor history where Jason took a year away and things in Bruce personal life were not so good.

It was at that point that Tim knocked at the door. He did not, in fact, knock. He uploaded a video, directly into the Manor site, breaking Bruce carefully curated rule of no underage content on his site. The video was taken down by the manor team within the hour but by then, Tim already had gathered a small fan base and Bruce curiosity.

The teenager was especially inspired by Dick and Jason developing kinky relationship and for months, every content featuring him was educational videos about BDSM. No angle nor camera work could hide the lust and want on his face as the subscribers watched him discover a world of obedience, chastity and edging alongside the dynamics between partners in a dom/sub relationship.

There was cameras in the kitchen by the time one of Bruce regular partners, Clark, brought his son to the Manor. The cameras caught the moment Tim met Conner.

The fans had a TimKon tag in the comment section even before the end of the stream.

Stephanie happened a few years after. Before her, Bruce handled the mostly basic and vanilla porn produced on the site that had no shortage of viewers. After her … Bruce wishes daily there will never be an after her because he can no longer go back to being the one he was before. She had daddy issues as big as Bruce daddy kink and was even more eager than Tim to step foot into a fully committed BDSM relationship. And unlike Bruce, she came with lots of prior knowledge on the subject and managed to look underage year after year. Bruce had to install filters on the comment section of their videos. Stephanie might be into humiliation and not bothered by viewers calling her a whore and a slut ( and various worse names), but Bruce hates to see it as much as he loves logging into his own website to watch their edited videos.

Barbara used to do most of the editing in the early years. She was bossy and focused and good at almost everything she tried. It took Dick a few months to seduce her with Jason blessing, and years before she agreed to be behind the camera. Some more years and she started to appear on videos as Mistress Oracle. So far, she's the only one of The Manor who managed to coax an orgasm out off all the other members. Some by only talking to them.

Year after year, Wayne Entertainment attracted viewers through a strange mixture of reality TV, porn and educational videos. Every media talked about an industry that shamelessly promoted incest (Bruce ending up adopting the boys, and said boys having plenty of on screen time with each other) and patriarcal stereotypes ( that comments always made Barbara laugh and Stephanie swoon), but also the most detailed, educating and safe sex ed on the Internet. 

"It's funny" Selina purred one time on Bruce's hear "how dedicated you are to keep minors out of your site, but still provide free educational videos for them." 

"Someone has to tell them the difference between life and fantasy. Someone has to tell them about consent and boundaries." He ran his fingers up her tights, making her grin. 

"It's a dirty work but someone has to do it ?" She mocked. 

"It's a very tiring and pleasurable work and I'm happy to be the one who gets to do it." He corrected. His lips were soft that day, his jaws was covered in stubble, and, for once, Selina did not mind the very bad plot of "job interview becomes sexual". After all, Wayne Manor was successful because everyone involved really enjoyed what they were doing and their partners. 


	2. Edge me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is into edging and has this fantasy of being able to come only for Conner. Conner is glad to help.   
Tim/Kon  
kinks : edging, orgasm denial, cock cages

  
The angle is a wide shot of Tim, sprawled naked on one of the comfortable armchairs of the Manor. There's a towel under him catching copious amount of lube as Conner strike his erection.   
"Say it for the camera." Conner says, his lips so close to Tim's hear that he can kiss his temple on the same move. He's bent over the back of the chair, his arm across the length of Tim's torso, his hand steadily stroking him, for probably some times before he started the recording.   
Tim swallows hard, tries to catch his breath without moaning and looks into the camera.   
"If I manage to hold it for half an hour, I'll drop the cage."   
Behind him, Conner smiled. "Tired of being denied?"   
"Want to learn to restrain myself without it." Tim groans. His hips buck into Conner's hand. "I want to come on your dick and nothing else."   
"Oh God Tim..." And with a vicious twist of his wrist, Conner makes his lover moan.   
**   
Tim loves the feeling of edging. Being on the verge of an orgasm that never comes feels like coming for ages. Or minutes. Time becomes nothing for him until every second feels like a decade of agony. And he loves it.   
It's pleasurable at first, being stroked slowly until he's hard and lube starts dripping down between his asscheeks. Then Conner usually gets down to business on him, alternating slow and lazy caresses and hard and fast jerking that makes Tim whimper in ecstasy for a brief period of time before it becomes almost painful. Then back to slow strokes, or the hand totally disappear and Tim feels lost in his mind clouded by pleasure. This should never end.   
"What if you come before the 30 minutes are over?"   
Tim opens his eyes. He sees only the lense of the camera and behind it, the familiar surrounding of the Manor. His cock rest heavily on his stomach, red and wet. His throat is dry, he's hot, he wants to touch himself and let the camera find out what happens if he comes. But he breathes, tries to ignore his aching member and focus on the camera and Conner voice.   
"I'll ask you to put my cock cage back on."   
"For how long?" Conner asks, his voice is husky. They might end up recording another video after this one. One that actually involves one of them coming. Tim is not coming in the next thirty minutes, though. He's determined not to, and Conner agreed to just tease him.   
"Until I'm confident, I can restrain myself from coming for as long as you want me to."   
This is not something Conner asked of him. This is entirely Tim's fantasy. He can't stop picturing himself coming only on Conner's cock... Sometimes only on Conner's command and that takes some patience, practice and an immense amount of will for someone who's used to ejaculate almost daily.   
He still can't restrain from touching himself, hence the cock cage he wore for an entire week. This was like hell and also everything he fantasized about. Always horny, always denied, Always thinking about his cock and unable to come.   
He got hard so fast when the cage was removed...   
And here's the real test. Trying not to touch himself, trying not to come through Conner's sweet torture.   
Conner's hand is back on his cock, warmer than the lube and the contrast makes Tim shiver. He tries to relax back on the chair, open his legs wider to give Conner a better access and just enjoy...   
Then a change of rhythm, more pressure, a thumb circling the head of his cock makes him moan and squirm and he knows, he KNOWS Conner is smiling behind him. He grips the armrest, jerk his head backwards, his hips forward chasing his pleasure on his lover grip.   
"Don't come."   
Tim wails, every nerve ending on his cock is over the edge, he's this close to begging when the pressure disappears. Cold lube is applied directly onto his cock, giving him a few seconds to compose himself, to remember what the challenge is.   
God he wants to come.   
He closes his eyes again, lean his head against Conner chest. He's sweaty, already exhausted, already almost on the wrong side of pleasure, not feeling his limbs anymore, only his cock and Conner relentless teasing.   
«Hold it.» Conner rasps in his hear, his free hand brushing a strand of hair from his lover's face. His grip tighten around the base of Tim's cock, pressing down on his balls, taking some of the edge off him, and he feels Tim relax slightly agains his chest. The camera can't spot it but Conner is painfully hard too, already almost leaking in his sweatpants. He resumes his ministration, gripping Tim by the hair, carefully turning his head away from him so the mic can record him moaning and soon begging to come.   
«No. » Conner says sternly.   
Tim whines, he's jerking non-stop in his arms now. His legs are on constant motion, trying to chase pleasure, his hands try to grip onto something, anything that isn't his cock, his head rolls from side to side and Conner has to hold him tighter.   
It's been fifteen minutes.   
Tim is on fire. He doesn't see anything, doesn't even know if his eyes are open or not. He hears nothing except his own shaky breathing and the blood pumping in his hears. The constant stream of «please » and « m'gonna cum » that falls from his lips are only white noise to him. He bites his lips, his tongue to feel something else than his heavy balls being slowly, tenderly caressed, or the aching pain in his cock, the aching pleasure that feels like it's cutting through his veins as Conner drags one single nail along his length.   
«Please. » His body shivers, a violent spasm folds him in half and Conner grip tighten once again, this time around his balls, the pain makes him wince, try to curl into a ball, planting his feet on the ground and his nails into Conner arm.   
«Hold it.»   
«Can't »   
«Hold it.»   
The pressure on his balls makes Tim shed tears, it hurts, this was a bad idea, he's gonna safe word out of this he's … He's breathing … His head is light, his chest heavy, jolts of pleasure travels from his stomach to his groin like electricity. He doesn't know if he moans or cries at this point.   
« I can't » He stutters. « I can't please … Please make me come. »    
«No »   
If he was any less in his head space, he would hear the edge on Conner's voice. He would hear how close his boyfriend is to stop the scene and take him righ there on the plush carpet, storyline be damned. But he doesn't, he only registers the word and the fist jerking him too slow. He only registers that Conner won't let him come and he forgot why he wanted to do that in the first place. This is not fun anymore. This is unfair. He's been denied for days and now …   
His body trembles as he's jerked harder, faster than before, he squirmscloses his legs, thrashes against Conner arms restraining him. He hears himself yelling, it hurt his throat as much as Conner thumb hurt the tip of his cock and he can't hold it anymore.   
With another scream he pushes against the chair with his whole body, dislodging himself from his lover embrace, his hands are on his cock even before his knees hit the carpet, he clenches his fist around himself and starts to jerk off, as hard and fast as possible.   
He's being pulled from behind, lifted on his knees, his back against Conner chest and he vaguely register an erection pressing against his ass.   
«No... » Tim cries « Let me come... please let me... »   
« Shhh... » Conner barely whispers against his hear. « Keep going.»   
It's all the blessing Tim needs, His limbs tremble and Conner is holding him, exposing his naked body to the camera as he jerks himself to his longest orgasm to date. He comes on his stomach in long spurts. His hand can't stop his motion. It's not enough, he needs more and he cries, squirming against Conner chest. Each stroke is like a flash of white-hot pleasure. His lungs are burning, his tights are trembling, and he comes once more, leaking on himself, on the floor, his hand is slick and sticky with come and he can't stand on his own anymore.   
He feels nothing but relief and pleasure.   
It takes him some times to get back to his senses, to register Conner gently kissing his shoulder, the cooling semen on his skin, the sweat dripping from him and how utterly spent he is.   
« I... »   
"you did so good Tim. » Conner murmurs.   
He suddenly remembers the point of all this. « How long? » It's been hours for him. This cannot have lasted less than an hour …   
« Twenty-six minutes. »   
Tim's blood turns to ice, his stomach drops. « No … It can't... »   
«You were amazing.»   
«I... failed... » He sees the camera clearly now, and he feels like crying, his slowly softening cock forgotten in his hand. Another kiss on his neck and he's being turned away from the lense, toward his lover, blue eyes made bigger by desire. Warm hands on his face whipping tears and sweat from his cheeks.   
«You were perfect.»   
«I did not... »   
«Tim.» Conner holds him gently, makes him keep his head at eye level. « Last week, I had to tie you up for you to edge fifteen minutes. You... »   
« I failed.» Tim cuts him, almost angry at his failure and at Conner gentleness.   
«You did good.»   
Tim shakes his head. The high of his orgasm is wearing off him and he can't see clearly, he wants to cry and sleep it off.   
There are lips on his forehead, down his temples then on his lips, soft, gentle, and hands around his neck, across his shoulders and a warm voice on his hear as he's pressed against Conner's strong chest.   
«You did good. Say it. »   
It takes Tim way too long to open his mouth, and when he does, it's with a lump in his throat.   
«I did good.» It feels like a lie but he knows it's the adrenaline leaving his veins that makes him feels this way. The world is still spinning, every sound is like a ringing in his hear and the lights are too bright. Only Conner's clothes are soft enough, the fabric brushes his oversensitive skin just the right way. Featherly.   
«Yeah... you did. »   
It takes some times before Tim comes back to his senses enough to remember what was at stake. To remember they are still recording and they should do something else than cuddle and fall asleep on a wet spot on the carpet.   
His muscles ache but he forces himself away from Conner, just far enough to look at him and try to give him a come hither look.   
«Put the cock cage back on … please. »    
«Oh god Tim... »   
And Conner is kissing him again this time, hungry and lustful and possessive. Just as perfect as always. And Tim's heart beats so fast it makes him see stars.   
And the camera is forgotten.   
That's what editing is for.


End file.
